


red velvet and white frosting

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Butt Plugs, Champagne, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Lingerie, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Yandereplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: She was dressed in stunning red lingerie.





	red velvet and white frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).

> This fic was custom-made for anonymous, who asked for Yandere giving King the gift of long and adoring birthday sex! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Gift fic for @little-owly on tumblr; I hope you enjoy as well, and happy birthday!

“Close your eyes,” Yandere commanded.

King tilted his head with a smile. “Don’t tell me you have _ another _ present for me! This entire day has been enough of a gift to last me all the way until next year, really!”

“Well I _ do _ have something else for you,” Yandere said, taking hold of both King’s hands and placing them over his eyes. “So cover your eyes and keep them closed and _ no peeking_. Promise?”

“I promise,” King said, sitting down on their bed and keeping his hands where Yandere had put them. He heard her step away - possibly into the closet or the bathroom. “So what is it?” he asked.

“I’m not telling!” she laughed. King strained his ears, trying to listen for whatever it was she was getting. He didn’t hear the familiar, crinkling sound of gift wrap; he didn’t hear anything at all, actually. But Yan knew how to be silent, so that made sense.

“Can I try and guess?”

“Hm…” Yandere said. “Sure, you can make some guesses.”

King bounced eagerly, thinking of what questions he should ask first. “Okay, is it… something for my subjects?”

Yandere giggled. “Nope! It’s definitely just for you.”

He tried again. “Is it… something I can eat?”

“Well… not in the traditional sense,” she answered, a smile in her voice.

What did _ that _ mean? King didn’t know what to make of it, so he filed it away for the moment. “Huh… is it big?”

“Mmm… I’d say that depends on your definition of big.”

That was such a non-answer! King huffed playfully. “Is it soft?”

“Yes.”

“Is it warm?”

“Uh-huh.”

He grinned, thinking he might know what it was. “Is it something I’ve had before?”

“Yes, and you’ve always enjoyed it,” Yandere said. Her voice was coming from right in front of him now.

“It’s some of that peanut butter cup hot cocoa mix, isn’t it!” he said excitedly. “I love that stuff!”

Yandere laughed out loud. “No, it’s not that!” she giggled fondly. Still covering his eyes, King furrowed his brow in confusion. What on earth _ was _ it, then?

As if answering his unspoken question, Yandere said, “It’s me.”

“It’s you?”

“Open your eyes.”

He took his hands away from his face and looked up.

_ Oh. _

Yandere stood before him with a smile, hands behind her back and knees together in a coquettish pose. She was no longer wearing the lovely white and blue dress she’d put on for his birthday celebrations, nor was she in her usual schoolgirl uniform, and she wasn’t in her pajamas either.

She was dressed in stunning red lingerie.

A lacy bra with openings to show the soft undersides of her beautiful breasts, made of material thin enough he could see her nipples poking through it.

An equally lacy pair of panties, with tiny bows around the waistband and ribbons dangling from each hip, that split at the middle and covered absolutely _ nothing; _ Yandere’s cock was on display, already beginning to harden, and no doubt the other side of the panties were open as well and showing off Yan’s gorgeous ass.

A set of over-the-knee stockings, just as lacy and delicate-looking as the rest of the ensemble, adorning her flawless legs and held up by the ribbons on the hips of her panties.

And around her strong and proud throat, the necklace she’d worn all day. The one she wore constantly, the one King had gifted to her on her own birthday; a small Queen’s crown on a thin chain, made of real gold that shone in the lamplight of King’s bedroom.

King’s mouth ran dry and his words ran dryer. He could do nothing but stare in awe at the vision of pure erotic beauty that was Yandere, heat beginning to rise beneath his skin and make his heart thump in anticipation.

_ She _ was his gift. The most heavenly, magnificent, sexually divine gift ever given in all of life and history. For _ him. _ It was _ her. _

“Oh my God,” he said. He couldn’t think of anything more intelligent. “Yan… oh my God.”

Yandere took a step closer, bringing her hands out from behind her back - and King saw that her outfit included detailed, lacy sleeves that wrapped around her arms from elbow to wrist - to lay her hands on his shoulders. Even that simple touch made the pressure between his legs increase and he swallowed thickly.

“Happy birthday, my love,” she said softly, cupping his cheek in one hand. “Every day out of the year, I’m yours. But tonight is special. Tonight it’s all for you. I want to please you, I want to serve you, I want to _ worship _ you.” She drifted slowly to her knees as she spoke, lowering herself to the floor and kneeling in between his legs with a hand on each of his thighs. “All night long, Senpai. I want to make love to you.”

She put a hand on his clothed dick, pressing down lightly with her palm and looking up at him through her lashes. “Do you like my lingerie?” she asked.

“_ Yes, _ ” he breathed, spreading his legs apart further to give her more room. “Yes, it’s beautiful, _ you’re _ beautiful… Are you gonna…?”

She giggled, the sound both sweet and sensual at the same time. “Suck your cock?” she purred, finishing his sentence for him. “Even better: I’m going to _ worship _ it, just like I said.”

She leaned in and began mouthing at his obvious bulge through the fabric of his pants. King wanted said pants down and off immediately, along with the rest of his clothes, but he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt Yandere’s process; he didn’t doubt that she had a detailed plan for their night, and lavishing attention on his cock before it was even uncovered was clearly a part of it.

So he ran his fingers through her hair as she took her time with the first steps of her plan; after a minute or so of kissing and nuzzling his cock through his pants she sat back on her knees and reached out to unbuckle his belt with practiced ease, smiling up at him with love and excitement. He smiled back at her, feeling just the same, and lifted himself up off the bed slightly so she could pull his pants and underwear down.

His cock was almost fully erect as she revealed it, twitching in the air as his clothes were stripped away slowly. She took them off completely and laid them aside on the floor before setting the entirety of her focus on his dick. The light in her eyes made King shiver.

She wrapped a soft hand around his cock and for a moment simply held it, putting her face close enough for her warm breath to run over it when she spoke.

“I love your cock,” she murmured. “It’s perfect. Long and thick… I love how it feels in my hand or in my mouth or inside of me.” She began to stroke, pulling and twisting her hand upwards from the base to the head. King sighed, canting his hips into Yandere’s touch. She repeated the motion over and over and soon he was completely hard and the first drop of precum was building up at the tip of his cock.

Her hand traveled down further to his balls, tracing almost feather-lightly with the pads of her fingers. He hummed quietly, enjoying the delicate touch.

“I’m so happy I get to please you like this, Senpai,” Yandere said. “I love making you feel good. Am I making you feel good?”

“Very,” he assured her, twirling a strand of her dyed-red hair around his finger. “You always make me feel good, honey, I love you so much. I love your body, it’s so perfect and gorgeous - ah!”

He cut himself off with a short gasp as Yandere suddenly took the head of his cock into her mouth, flicking her tongue along the sensitive underside and suckling firmly. She shot a teasing look up at him, clearly pleased with his reaction.

Then she pushed forward and slid every inch of him inside her hot, wet throat.

“Fuck,” he whined, gripping her hair a little tighter. “Fuck, Yan, that’s so hot.” He put a hand down and - yes, there it was, he could _ feel _ his cock deep down in her throat from the outside. “ _ Fuck. _”

Yandere pulled her mouth off his cock to speak, lips already slick and shiny. “Cum down my throat, King,” she purred. “I’ll swallow it all, every drop. But don’t use up all your energy; this is just our first round.”

She stood up and gently pushed on his chest, nudging him further back onto the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it away before arranging himself how Yandere apparently wanted him; laid out in the center of the bed with his upper body half propped-up with his pillows.

Yandere gave him a wink and climbed on top of him, straddling his torso and facing toward his stiff cock. Her position gave him a perfect view of her ass, and he soon learned two things.

One, his earlier thought had been correct: her panties covered nothing on this side either. The split down the middle ran from the front of the waistband to the back and left every inch of her exposed.

Two, Yandere’s special little outfit she’d put on for him included one last delicious surprise: settled inside her tight, pink hole was a large jeweled, plug with a heart-shaped base, deep crimson and glimmering. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

“Isn’t it pretty?” she said, wiggling her hips. “I put it earlier today. I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to pull my panties down and lift up my dress and show you, just to tease you, just to let you know what you’d be getting soon. But I kept a secret. I kept it a surprise because all the best gifts are the ones stay under wraps until it’s time to enjoy them.”

He felt her tongue on his cock, licking all the way up his length like candy or an ice cream treat, swirling around the head before starting again from the bottom. He moaned softly, hands coming up to squeeze and knead Yan’s plump ass. She made a small happy noise at his touch and spread her legs apart a little further.

King could see her hard cock hanging between her legs, dripping precum just like his own. The proof of how aroused she was when she hadn’t so much as been touched there sent a spark through him and he took hold of the plug’s base, slowly twisting and pulling.

Yandere squeaked around his cock in her mouth as he drew the plug out halfway then pushed it back in, fucking her gently with the pretty toy. She swallowed down his cock to the very base, working her throat in a way that made his breath stutter.

“Yan…” he whined, bucking up into the wet heat of her mouth. “Make me cum, please, I wanna cum - ”

He gasped as she pulled up to suck on the head of his dick, gathering up so much saliva that it dripped down his shaft and made absolutely obscene sounds as she brought him to the edge faster than he could’ve imagined.

He squirmed beneath her, wanting to thrust into her throat but trying to stay still as Yandere pleasured him masterfully. “Fuck - Yan, aah!” he panted. “I’m close! I’m gonna cum, I - !”

She took her mouth off of him, flipping around so that she knelt over his legs and faced him before he could even whimper at the loss. His cock was deep inside her throat again in an instant and she looked him in the eyes as she bobbed her head up and down, coaxing him to orgasm.

It was the heat of her gaze that pushed him over, that made him cum so hard he moaned embarrassingly loud and arched off the bed, hips jerking sporadically as pleasure filled every nerve in his body. Her _ eyes, _dark and lusty and filled with unabashed love. Yandere had the most gorgeous, expressive eyes.

True to her word, Yan swallowed his cum down to the last drop, licking her reddened lips like a satisfied cat. “You always taste so good, King,” she said, her voice a bit raspy now. “I love swallowing your cum. I can’t wait to have even more tonight.”

King caught his breath, pushing away the desire to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. That wouldn’t do; Yan clearly had much more planned. “How - how long is this night going to last?”

Yandere smiled. “All the way ‘til morning, or until you’re too tired to go on. Whichever comes first.”

In a flash she was back in her previous position, ass presented to him and shiny plug gleaming invitingly. “Why don’t you play with me a little while we wait for you to get hard again?” she purred. “I like this toy, but I’d like your fingers better. Finger me, Senpai?”

She certainly didn’t have to ask him twice. He popped the plug right out of her hole, watching the stretched little entrance twitch with emptiness. “You’ve got such a gorgeous pussy,” he murmured, tracing the tip of his finger around the rim. “So pink and pretty…” He slid a finger in easily, heat washing over him at the sound Yan made. He used his other hand to spread her cheeks apart and added a second finger, pressing firmly against her sweet spot.

“O - oh! King, ah,” she mewled, arching her back and raising her ass up even more. “It feels so good, your fingers feel so good in my pussy! I love having you play with my pussy, _ oh… _”

King rubbed her prostate and listened to her sweet moans, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he was ready for more. He could already feel the pressure building up between his legs as he fingered her, and soon enough she pointed it out.

“Mm, your cock is perking up again… I can’t wait to feel it inside me - ah! Oh, I’m going to ride you so good…”

He whined as she began laving her tongue along his cock, making his hips twitch needily. “R-ride me…”

“Oh, yes,” she crooned. “I know how much you love it when I ride you. I’ll fuck myself on your cock as long as you want, my darling, for hours and hours.”

His dick was stiff and dripping now. “Please,” he whispered. “Please do it, I want it so much.”

“Of course, Senpai.”

It took her mere seconds to turn around and face him, kneeling right above his dick. Her eyes fluttered but she kept her gaze focused on him as she guided his cock inside her, inch by delicious inch. They moaned in unison as she sat down on it fully, his entire length buried deep in her hot, tight hole. _ Fuck, _ she felt incredible.

“King,” she panted, beginning to bounce up and down. “King, I love you so much. So much.”

“I love you too,” he breathed, rolling his hips in rhythm with Yandere’s movements. “With all - with all my heart, Yan.”

Her breasts swayed as she rode him faster and he slid his hands up underneath her lacy bra, cupping the soft flesh in his palms and rubbing her nipples gently. She arched her back and pushed her chest out for more, gorgeous little noises spilling from her lips. The way she clenched around his cock sent his eyes rolling back in his head and he lost sense of everything that wasn’t the pleasure within his own body or the beauty of hers.

“Does - ah! - does my pussy feel good?” she gasped, grinding down on him. “I love it when you fuck my pussy! I love it - love your cock - love _ you! _”

“Yes!” he cried, heart racing in his chest as Yandere squeezed his cock inside of her. “Yes, yes, I love your pussy, I love you too! Yan, I love you so much!”

She picked herself up and slammed back down, her eyes open with the pupils blown wide. “Happy birthday, Senpai,” she whispered, and leaned in to press her soft lips against his.

King moaned into the kiss, thrusting up into Yandere as their arms folded around each other in a tight embrace, bodies all but melding together as they rocked and shuddered through their orgasms, Yandere cumming on King’s chest and King cumming inside of Yandere.

They held each other close as their pleasure peaked and didn’t let go even as it washed away, pressing their faces into the crooks of each other’s necks and breathing heavily. King’s cock softened and Yandere moved to sit beside him rather than on top of him, her own cock growing soft as well. She ran a hand through her sweat-dampened hair and looked down at him with a tired yet eager smile.

“Don’t fall asleep,” she said, tapping him lightly on the nose. “We have lots more fun ahead of us.” She got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom; despite having cum twice tonight already, heat coiled in King’s stomach at the sight of his cum dripping out of Yandere’s hole as she walked. “I’m going to get us some washcloths to clean up with… and you know, I think now’s the perfect time to bring out the champagne I’ve been hiding, what do you think?”

King sat up. “You’ve got champagne?” he said excitedly. “Really?”

Yan giggled over the sound of water rushing out of the tap in his sink. “It’s right in here, I’ve got it chilling on ice with glasses and everything,” she called. “I could’ve brought it out from the start…” she returned, setting the champagne bottle and two flutes on his nightstand and giving King a warm, wet washcloth. “But I didn’t want to distract you from my lingerie,” she said with a wink.

King grinned as he cleaned himself off. “Trust me: nothing in the _ world _ could distract me from a sight like this.” He raked his eyes up and down her form, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and making Yan laugh while she set her own used washcloth aside.

“So I can safely assume you’re enjoying your special gift?” she asked, twisting the cork out and opening the bottle.

“Absolutely,” King swore, holding out his glass for her to fill. “Yan, I - you’re really, truly incredible. And I’m not just saying that because making love to you is so amazing, even though it is. You’ve made my entire birthday so wonderful; all of it, not just this. You’ve been by my side this whole day, and I mean it when I say that there’s no one else I’d rather spend my birthday with than you. I love you so much, Yandere.”

By the end of his unplanned but heartfelt little speech, Yandere’s eyes were shining with adoration and the smallest hint of unshed tears. “I love you too, King,” she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and cuddling in close. “With my entire soul. I’ll always be yours.”

“I’ll always be yours too,” he replied, kissing her as they clinked their delicate glasses together with a tiny chime. “Thank you for my present.”

She looked up at him with a hungry light in her eyes and a teasing smile on her lips that sent lovely little shivers down his spine.

“Thank me once I’ve finished giving it to you,” she purred.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
